I love you
by gota de cristal
Summary: -¿De qué sirve ser sincera y tener buen corazón, si nadie se fija en eso?- pregunto con voz ahogada por intentar retener las lágrimas.- ¿De qué sirve? -Kagome.- llamo sesshomaru , mirándola fijamente.- deja de decir idioteces.- su ceño se frunció al contemplar las gotas cristalinas que bajaban por sus rosadas mejillas, se arrepintió al instante por lo que salió de su boca.- mírame


**LES VENGO A DEJAR UN ONE-SHOT, CON MUCHO AMOR, FUE ESCRITO HACE UNA SEMANA, PERO NO LO HABÍA ACABADO HASTA HOY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SIN EMBARGO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ALGUNAS PALABRAS OBSCENAS.**

 **DEDICATORIA: A MI MAMITA CHULA QUE SIEMPRE LEE TODO LO QUE ESCRIBO. TE AMO.**

 **SIN MAS, A LEER.**

* * *

 **I LOVE YOU**

Estaba oficialmente harta; harta de amar sin que le correspondieran, harta de ayudar a los demás y que absolutamente nadie le agradeciera; ¡Ni un mísero gracias!, pues bien se acabó, ni sonrisas amigables ni comportamiento sumiso.

Era hora de ser egoísta y pensar en ella, si tan solo alguien le diera una sonrisa o una mirada en agradecimiento; talvez lo pensaría, pera era suficiente lo espero por mucho tiempo y no llego.

Siempre fue así desde que tenía uso de razón, ayudaba, sonreía, la miraban un momento dando media vuelta y la dejaban con un sentimiento de culpabilidad; como si ella hubiera hecho algo mal.

-¡Pues que todos se pudran!- exclamo con furia y resentimiento. Todos le dedicaron una mirada curiosa, sin sospechar que era lo que tenía a esa muchachita tan linda de mal humor. Sin más regresaron a sus actividades, Kagome seguía caminando pensando en lo mucho que la vida la odiaba, pues no era cierto eso que decían; no por ayudar, le iría mejor, ¡con un carajo!, solo deseaba llegar a su casa, dormir y no despertar jamás.

Aunque eso no podía ser ya que tenía una semana sin empleo, gracias a una señora que visitaba siempre la pastelería; compraba todos los días (y por desgracia justo cuando era su turno), un enorme pastel de chocolate, como era pequeña; apenas un metro de estatura, no podía bajarlo del estante donde lo ponían, entonces la llamaba y le pedía con una voz fingida que si amablemente la ayudaba, Kagome a regañadientes aceptaba, salió del mostrador y se acercó a la señora con pasos lentos.

-¿Cuál desea?- pregunto con un semblante serio.

-El de chocolate.- murmuro con una voz tan dulce que la quería hacer vomitar. Entonces como ella también era un poco bajita de un metro sesenta; cogió un banquito y se subió con cuidado en el, sentía la mirada penetrante de ella en su espalda, con un suspiro trato de ignorarla y hacer lo que le pedía, estaba a punto de agarrarlo hasta que sintió como una mano sostenía su tobillo; jalándola hacia atrás, movió sus manos desesperadamente de un lado a otro tratando de mantener el equilibrio, lo único que encontró como apoyo fue la estantería, dirigió su mano allí pero su puntería fallo enterrando su mano en el pastel, giro su cabeza encontrando la mirada maliciosa de la mujer que con un puntapié derribo su banquito; tirándola al suelo junto con todo y el mueble; haciendo que en el proceso salieran volando por los aires los pasteles, gelatinas y flanes y pararan en su cuerpo ensuciándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Eso te sucede por meterte con mi hijo!- y con su última mirada envenenada, abandono el lugar con un azote al cerrar la puerta.

Desde que empezó a salir con su hijo Bankotsu, su madre la desprecio en el mismo instante en que la presento a su familia; decía que su hijo era mucho para ella y que el merecía más, ¡Pero por Kamisama! Que eso fue cuando tenía 17, y siendo ahora una joven de 23, le parecía absurdo que le guardara odio cundo habían pasado 6 años. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había preguntado quien era esa mujer hasta hace unos momentos que le vino el recuerdo de repente.

Lo que ocurrió después de eso, no le apetece recordar la cara de enojo de su jefe (que todo el tiempo la trato mal), con su liquidación en un sobre amarillo, la despidió ese mismo día, pero cuando estaba por salir él se acordó de los postres destruidos y le arrebato el sobre con un movimiento brusco, ella aun en shock no sintió cuando con empujones la obligo a salir del local cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Negó con la cabeza al acordarse, y siguió su camino, tan distraída estaba que no se fijó que por estar mirando el periódico en busca de algún trabajo; choco con un pecho duro como una roca, gimió a causa del dolor y levanto su mirada a la persona que la sostenía por la cintura por el fuerte golpe recibido, lo que encontró fue una mirada dorada como la miel; cabello plateado con destellos brillosos, con un ceño fruncido al igual que su boca, pero eso no le importo ya que estaba más entretenida observando esa hermosura masculina, despertó cuando la soltó haciéndose a un lado, y dejándola caer, se fue de bruces contra el suelo, solo alcanzo a oír sus fuertes pisadas alejándose de ella, se levantó con cuidado y dirigió su mirada hacia donde él se fue, pero fue tarde ya que no lo vio por ningún lado.

-¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte con todo?- con desgano siguió su camino, preguntando y preguntando sobre puestos vacantes. Al final no pudo más, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y un molesto ruido palpitante en sus cienes; se dejó caer sin energía en una banca que estaba cerca del parque. No sabía que haría ahora, sus padres le ayudaron en todo; invitándola a dormir de nuevo en su antiguo hogar y disfrutando de las comodidades de despertar tarde.

-Solo esto me faltaba, ¿ahora que, lloverá?- justo se escucharon unos truenos no tan lejos de donde se encontraba, el cielo se empezó a teñir de nubes grises y las primeras gotas de agua cayeron desde arriba empapándole apenas.

No se movió de ahí, es más, se acomodó mejor en la banca, unos minutos después una torrencial lluvia caía sobre ella con fuerza, no se molestó en absoluto, estaba enojada con ella misma sin conocer la razón en especial, por no tener empleo, por saber que se enfermaría, por preocupar a sus padres con problemas y por no tener a alguien con quien desahogarse.

De repente dejo de sentir la lluvia corriendo por su cuerpo, levanto la mirada y lo que encontró no sabía clasificarlo. El hombre con el que había chocado estaba a su lado, tendiéndole su sombrilla y por consecuencia mojándose el.

Lo que observo en sus ojos, era difícil de definir, vergüenza, fastidio e impaciencia, además de algo que estaba escondido en la profundidad de su mirada.

Lástima.

Se levantó con un sobresalto, encarándolo, haciéndole ver que con ella, no tendría por qué mirarla de ese modo tan superior.

El solo arqueo una perfecta ceja ante su comportamiento tan infantil, se encogió de hombros, dando media vuelta, pero antes de irse, volteo con una aura tan seria y potente que la dejo helada.

-No creas que por tener un mal día, los demás también deben ahogarse en tu desesperación.-observo con desinterés su reacción, típico enojo y vergüenza, rodo los ojos y procedió a tenderle la sombrilla ante sus ojos estupefactos.- Ten, sé que lo necesitaras.-y se marchó con un caminar elegante e imponente.

Se quedó ahí, con la única compañía de la lluvia, observando como poco a poco el desaparecía de su vista.

Sin darse cuenta, camino y camino, sus pies chapoteando con los pequeños charquitos de agua formados en el suelo.

Al final le dio una gran lección.

A pesar del mal día que tengamos, no debemos arrastrar a otros en la misma dirección.

* * *

Ya eran como las 8 p.m, cuando llego a casa de sus padres, todo estaba en penumbras y en silencio. Con lentitud cerró la puerta, apenas perceptible el sonido del choque. Fue alejándose de la entrada para perderse por la sala y encender el interruptor. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, aventó su bolso al sillón, volvió a apagar la luz y subió por las escaleras alfombradas.

Al llegar a su cuarto, rápidamente se deshizo de su pantalón de mezclilla, playera de mangas largas color verde pasto su chaqueta de cuero y tenis converse. Se puso su pijama de dos piezas con imágenes de su anime favorito, Rurouni Kenshin, y removiendo sus sabanas de su posición original, se dejó caer en el suave colchón de su habitación.

Una alarma la despertó de repente, estiro su brazo y con un fuerte golpe la hizo callar. Se levantó con un bostezo, y tallándose los ojos para eliminar todo rastro de lagañas, se encamino hacia el armario, cogió una bata y fue al baño para ducharse.

Salió exactamente 20min después, sin una pizca de sueño, mirando hacia su ventana se dio cuenta que el día era realmente hermoso, un sol cálido alumbraba todas las calles, casas y personas. Eligio un vestido color azul marino que combinaba con sus preciosos ojos, se puso unos sandalias a juego, cepillo su larga melena azabache e hizo brillar ligeramente sus labios con un bloss de sabor cereza. Dio una última mirada dentro de su habitación para cerciorarse que dejo todo impecable y cerrando la puerta se encamino a la cocina.

No vio a sus padres por ningún lado; así que con un encogimiento de hombros se dio media vuelta hacia la entrada, agarro su bolso, cartera y llaves de la mesita de centro. Cerró la puerta principal con seguro y camino a paso calmado en busca de un trabajo.

* * *

¡Al fin! Lo había conseguido, no era lo mejor; pero se conformaba con eso. Subió con parsimonia los tres pisos del edificio donde trabajaría; escucho una melodía a lo lejos, no le tomo importancia y siguió subiendo. Ya en su destino inspecciono con la mirada el lugar, era grande, muchas máquinas de ¿ejercicio?, la verdad no lo sabía; nunca había venido a lugares así. Escucho un carraspeo e inmediatamente giro su cabeza.

No

No

No

No

No

No

¡Sí!

Era el mismo sujeto que se encontró las anteriores dos veces. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, respiro profundo y expulso el aire con delicadeza. Fue levantando la mirada, pasando por sus tenis blancos, su pantalón deportivo y su camiseta pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, por poco y se le escurre la baba. Al final llego a su rostro y quedo idiotizada con ese hermoso ámbar que eran sus ojos. Sin embargo el solo la miraba fastidiado.

-Así que tú eres la que llamó para el puesto de asistente.- volvió a carraspear y ella salió de su ensoñación.

-Emm sí, soy yo.- el solo asintió en respuesta y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que le siguiera.

-Como veras estamos faltos de personal, así que recurrimos a un anuncio.- dijo el caminado delante de ella.- espero que tengas experiencia.-le oyó decir con voz ronca.- ya que tu silencio me confirma que no eres apta, mejor vete, no necesito novatos que me estorben.

NO. SE. LO. CREIA.

Era un arisco completamente.

-Puedo aprender.- respondió con voz decidida.- aprendo rápido.-solo esperaba que la aceptara, porque de lo contrario su vida sería un desastre.

El pareció pensárselo.-de acuerdo pero no seas una inútil, yo mismo te enseñare, pero solo una vez.

* * *

De eso ya un año, Sesshomaru, (el antipático hombre plata), era el dueño del gimnasio y tenía a su medio hermano; Inuyasha, ayudándolo en las mañanas, Inuyasha era un coqueto, siempre la seguía a todos lados desde que la conoció; invitándola a salir y tomar algo, o de plano echarse un polvo.

Cada vez que eso sucedía Sesshomaru aparecía de la nada y lo alejaba de un golpe. Le daba gracia como peleaban a insultos y patadas voladoras, parecía que Sessh era (y sigue siendo) un celoso. Aunque en el momento no lo entendió al final comprendió que la presencia de otro hombre que no fuera el, a lado de Kagome, le molestaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano deslizándose a lo largo de su cintura y una respiración calmada en su oído.

-¿En qué piensas?- murmuro Sesshomaru suavemente acompañándolo de una pequeña mordidita en su lóbulo derecho.

-En el día en que nos conocimos y todo lo que ocasiono.- se soltó de su agarre para increparlo.- contéstame una cosa.- agrego ante el silencio de el.- ¿crees que es un desperdicio intentar que me den las gracias cuando accedo a ayudar a alguien?

…

-¿De qué sirve ser sincera y tener buen corazón, si nadie se fija en eso?- pregunto con voz ahogada por intentar retener las lágrimas.- ¿De qué sirve?

-Kagome.- llamo Sesshomaru , mirándola fijamente.- deja de decir idioteces.- su ceño se frunció al contemplar las gotas cristalinas que bajaban por sus rosadas mejillas, se arrepintió al instante por lo que salió de su boca.- mírame.- exclamo con necesidad mal disimulada. Ella levanto la vista y se vio reflejado en sus orbes azules acuosos.

-La amabilidad no se emplea con el fin de buscar reconocimiento u obtener una recompensa, sino con el objetivo de ayudar.-exclamo con seriedad y un brillo en sus ojos.-así que deja de lloriquear.- con la manga de su chamarra limpio el rastro de lágrimas.-sigue adelante.-acaricio lentamente su barbilla con su pulgar izquierdo.-solo continua sin remordimientos.

Ella rio un poco y sonó su nariz.-Es gracioso viniendo de ti.- sus manos antes quietas tomaron vida y fueron acariciando sus brazos.-siempre eres como una vela que me ilumina.-sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y en ellas se podía ver un amor correspondido.-gracias, por aparecerte de pronto en mi aburrida vida.

Sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, delicado y suave, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Se separaron lentamente con desgana.

Kagome sonrió con amor.

Y volvieron a unirse íntimamente con solo una mirada.

Definitivamente estaba total y completamente enamorada, y sabía que su amor era correspondido.

FIN

* * *

 **ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS.**

 **GOTA DE CRISTAL FUERA.**


End file.
